The scientist
by ITILY
Summary: A oneshot for MelloXNear inspired by Coldplay's "The Scientist"...beautiful angst yeah, that's what I'm calling it ..M for sweet love...Be prepared for some tear shedding...please R & R..


Whoa...I think this is the longest FF I've written...

Inspired by Coldplay's 'The Scientist'...It's really worth reading...trust me...I almost cried when I was writing this...hope it's as good as I think it is...enjoy

* * *

**The Scientist**

The old man sat in his rocking chair, back and forth, to and fro, it swayed but always stayed in place. In a way, it was resembled himself, the unmovable, the constant. His hair still as white as always, the same goes for his clothes, but no one would say they look out of place, not anymore. Everything was quiet but the soft squeaks of the rocking motion. The rest of the folks were inside the home, he faintly considered going in and doing one of those activities the nurses kept suggesting for him, but decided against it. He was old, yes, however, that did not mean his brain was any less sharp, those 'games' were far beneath his intellect, the same goes for all the residents of the home. There was no challenge in his life, there hasn't been for a long time now, since Kira, since L, since _him_. A strange feeling gripped tightly around his chest, if he hadn't known any better, he would have thought it as some heart attack, but of course he knew better, he was the great N after all, the true successor of L. _L…that has been a long time ago too…_Another wave of pain took hold of him making his dark, dull orbs watery, he clutched a hand at his heart, trying to calm, compose himself, suppress this feeling. It's been so long ago, fifty three years, why hasn't it stop hurting? Why is the pain still so immense, so fresh? Just like that day, when they brought the ashen corpse, asking for identification.

**_Come up to meet you,__ tell you I'm sorry_**

**_You don't know how lovely you are_**

"..Near.." the pale boy lifted his eyelids half way, about to answer the blonde, but before he could, soft lips pressed on his own, the taste so intoxicatingly delicious. Slowly, he slipped a hand out of the blonde's strong grip, running it through his sleek locks, pulling their faces closer, as their taste continued to mingle together. A mess of flavors, he wanted to lick all of it, savor each one, memorize it and pray to God, there would be something out there that could remotely be as good as this, leave him with hope that he could have it again. Chocolate, maybe that's the only one he could find.

The leather-clad teen pulled away suddenly, making the genius grimace at the lost of contact. Panting heavily, Mello managed to breath the words faintly, "I'm sorry."

"..Near…I'm so sorry," His blonde hair falling on his face, covering his saddened blue eyes. Why was Mello apologizing? Shouldn't he be the one asking for amends? The boy genius thought, unable to interpret the impulsive blonde, not that he could really before.

"Mello…you're beautiful," he said, trailing his pale fingers on the scarred surface, smiling slightly as he continued, "..you don't know how lovely you are…let me show you"

**_I had to find you_**

**_Tell you I need you_**

**_Tell you I've set you apart_**

Fingers shakily, he unzip the leather vest, his little heart fluttering wild as more skin began revealing itself. Smooth or scarred, the blonde was magnificent beyond compared. The person topping him did the same, unbuttoning the white pajama shirt, making him self-conscious for the first time ever. For a brief second, the pale boy considered stopping. The thought vanishing into the far corners of his vast mind when the blonde started kissing down his throat, nibbling and sucking the sensitive skin. He remained quiet, controlling his breathing and what he assumed to be moaning. Soon, pants were removed, along with boxers. Black orbs averted the blonde's gaze, little fist at his chest, trying to cover some part of him up. A smirk curled up on the blonde's lips, wasn't this boy suppose to 'show him how lovely he was'? Not that he was one to complain, small shy Near was to die for.

Gently, a hand went to the small child's chest, right over his heart, feeling the beat kick up a notch instantly. The blonde laid his head sideways on the area, his left ear hearing his lover's life playing its music while slender fingers stroke his golden hair. They stayed like that for awhile, no need to rush things, one step at a time.

"Mello…Why did you come back?" his soft voice managed after calming a little.

"Why did you take me back?" The blonde teased, kissing the rising and falling chest. "I had to find you, I needed to, I needed you," he admitted, nuzzling his nose at the crook of the boy's neck. "You're special to me, always have been because I've set you apart from the rest."

**_Tell me your secrets_**

**_And ask me your questions_**

**_Oh, let's go back to the start_**

Small tears gathered up at the corner of his now emotion-filled eyes as the blonde eased himself in. It hurt badly and he was sure there would be blood, if this was anyone other that Mello, he knew he wouldn't be able to go through with it. But the angelic blonde was here with him, holding his hand, fingers entwined, comforting him. His walls breaking down as Mello continued to move inwards, by then the tears were streaming down, soft screams echoing in the room. Even with his kind of self-control, it was impossible to muffle his words, he started begging softly, begging for it to stop. He knew the statistics, knew the probability of this feeling good was very low, unless he got lucky and Mello was as good as everyone says he was.

Without much warning, the blonde started moving, his pace picking up speed and vitality. "..ah..ah..Mehl..ah..please.." He bit his lips, trying to hold back the words. Quiet screams and satisfied moans filled the room. Mello was too buried in ecstasy to hear the begging. "..please..ah..make it stop.. hurting…ah.." the petite boy whispered, glad that it couldn't be heard over the older man's moans. He didn't want it to stop, even if it kills him, as long as Mello was feeling good, he could take it.

"..Near I love you…" the blonde soothed after a particularly loud scream left the boy's unintended lips, a hand reaching to pump the other's length.

"Hah!" White curls spread as he threw his head back, the long awaited pleasure coming in tidal waves. "..hhn!..Mello!..say it again.."

"I love you Near…I love you more than anything…"

**_Running in circles_**

**_Coming up tails_**

**_Heads on the science apart_**

"Yo Mels, what ya starin' at?" The redhead came up and placed a hand over the gaping blonde. Blinking out of his trance and closing his mouth, he scratched the back of his neck and answered sheepishly, "oh nothing…who's that?" he pointed a tiny finger to the small white mass at the corner of the room.

The redhead gamer pulled up his goggles and squinted, narrowed green eyes suddenly popping wide, "It's a ghost!" He screeched, obviously joking. "Shh! Shut up, you moron! He'll hear you," the blonde quickly clammed a hand over the redhead, but it was too late, big black orbs were already focused on them, although they seemed to pay no interest.

"You idiot, get out of here!" he hissed, chasing his silly friend out of the room. Turning his attention back, he found the mysterious boy curled up at the corner again, facing the wall.

"Hey," he made his way over, "sorry bout my friend back there," the eight year old smiled awkwardly at the six year old, feeling surprisingly thankful to Matt's stupidity opening the opportunity to speak to the boy. "I'm Mello. What's your name?" He sat down cross-legged, peering at the boy.

"If you can solve this, I'll answer you," was all he said, handing a Rubik's cube to the older boy.

**_Nobody said it was easy_**

**_It's such a shame for us to part_**

**_Nobody said it was easy_**

**_No one ever said it would be this hard_**

A smile graced the blonde's features as he recalled that first day they met. He had spent three hours sitting in that spot, twisting and turning the cube, his heart anticipating the moment he got it right and get to know the strange boy's name. Black eyes watched him closely for those three hours, never saying a word, but patiently waiting, waiting for the blonde to see that this was impossible. After three hours, the intelligent blonde was bewildered that he still couldn't solve it, especially with his kind of intelligence and the fact that he had solved dozens of cubes before, with more blocks than this one.

He had paused looking at the cube, one final white block was still out of place, no matter what he did, it was still wrong, still unable to fit with the other whites. Turning it, he couldn't find the other wrongly placed block, they were all complete in their sets, even the white, it was only this last piece that messed the arrangement for the black to reach completion.

Blue eyes looked into black ones, the two seeing through each other. A mischievous smile curled on the boy's pale lips at his realization. Taking the bemused blonde's hand, he took out the white block and placed it in the other's hand.

"My name is Near, it's nice to meet you Mello"

The blonde shook his head at his sleeping lover, faintly wondering why that Rubik's cube had a set of black. Did the genius already know since back then? A hand reached into his pocket once he was dressed, taking a small square out and placing it on the desk.

**_Oh take me back to the start_**

_Things weren't always easy between us, but I'll do it all over again if I could. We could go back to the start, do this again, falling in love with each other._

_The black, it couldn't be fix, no matter how hard I tried, because it was already complete with the white. _

**_I was just guessing_**

**_At numbers and figures_**

**_Pulling the puzzles apart_**

"N-near.." The ten year old stuttered, "I-I…I really like you!" He said in one swift breath, heart racing as he waited for a reply. Near paused, placing the puzzle piece down and curling a finger around a lock of pristine white hair. "Mello," he closed his eyes, finding the words to say, "That is quite impossible."

"W-what?" the taken-aback child choked, "What's so impossible about it? I like you, Near, I really like you!…I-I..lov--"

"Mello, I think your emotions are getting the best of you again. I can see that you're going through a delicate time of adolescence. It's very easy to mistaken such feelings for something else stronger," He said in a monotone, continuing his puzzle.

"Near..I-I.." angry and disappointed tears from rejection rolled down his face, "I HATE YOU!"

**_Questions of science_**

**_Science and progress_**

**_Do not speak as loud as my heart_**

He thought he knew everything back then, with his immeasurable genius mind, but the truth was he was only eight. How could an eight year old comprehend love? And frankly, he was afraid. If only Mello had more patience, just a year or two, then perhaps the outcome would have been one both of them wanted. If only Mello wasn't such a hothead, if only Near wasn't so self-righteous, both of them could have figured their way sooner.

It's quite amazing though, because they did figure it out and came back to each other. The void between them cutting so deep and yet it was mended in just one night. The competition, the rivalry, the misunderstanding, the hate, washed away with a single kiss.

"Mello…why?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants," he answered simply, patting the boy's fluffy curls with a gloved hand, another tilting the small chin, and they kissed, a chaste kiss exchanged between lovers.

"I love you. Near, I love you"

**_Oh tell me you love me_**

**_Come back and haunt me_**

**_Oh and I rush to the start_**

"Near, Mello is, he's dead," Halle said through the phone.

_"Mello wait!" A cold hand wrapped around the leather-clad teen's wrist, "you'll come back right? We'll solve the case and catch Kira, then we can, we can be together."_

_"Near, you have to lie down," the blonde hushed, helping the bleeding Near back into bed. Being too exhausted, he did as told, a hand still holding to Mello for dear life. "Mello, promise me, please," his voice weak and pleading, glassy eyes gazing up at soft blue ones._

_"I promise I'll come back, you aren't getting rid of me that easily. Even if I'm dead, I'll crawl out of my grave and come back to haunt you," he chuckled. "Mello.." Near whined. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on the small boy's forehead, whispering softly, "I promise."_

…no…please…he promised…please Mello..come back…

_**Running in circles**_

_**Chasing our tails**_

_**Coming back as we are**_

"I'll see you at the finish line" Black orbs snapped open, vision blurry from some unshed tears, he sighed, wiping them away. It's been such a long time, but he made it, through the pain, suffering, loneliness, he made it. This was the finish line, and he was happy, Mello would have been proud to know he endured it all, proud that he kept L's legacy going, proud of how strong he was.

Slowly, he reached for his pocket, a small cube in his hands. The white block already slightly dirty, the ink smudged a little, but it was still there. 'M+N' written in the heart drawn. He smiled, despite the pain tightening around his heart.

"It's the finish line," a voice came and he felt a hand on his own. His eyes widened at the sight of blonde hair, "Hey there, what's with that look? Told cha I'd be back, didn't I?" the blonde smiled sweetly. "Come on, let's go, this place is kinda boring," he nodded, eyes still wide as the blonde helped him up.

"Where are we going?" he asked, the blonde only smiled, leading him by the hand.

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**Oh, it's such a shame for us to part**_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**No one ever said it would be so hard**_

The years slowly washed off him as he continued to follow his long lost lover, not bothering to look anywhere else but the blonde's face. "Look there," Mello pointed and he saw himself along with the SPK members on the brink of exposing the true identity of Kira. "You did a great job on that one," the blonde smiled, tightening their grip. Paying attention on the walk now, he saw his whole life flashing before his eyes, from when he first knew of L, to meeting Mello and Matt, to the Kira investigation, to his life after Mello left him.

A few tiny tears escaped his eyes as he saw it flash by. "It's such a shame for us to be apart isn't it?" The old man who had turned into a teenager again nodded, a hand over his face, the other never letting go of Mello. "We should be together, just like I promised," a hand ruffled his white curls tenderly.

"M-Mello…I missed you so much…please don't leave me again"

**_I'm going back to the start_**

"Shh, it's ok," the blonde comforted, hugging him, "I won't leave you, I never did." The small child in his arms sobbed, shaking his head. The gothic teen let out a small laugh, "Do you know where we are?" Near peeped an eye out, face still buried in the blonde's chest, scanning the room. "It's where we fell in love, where we found out we belong together." the blonde answered himself.

"Let's go back, fall in love all over again."

_The white, it couldn't be fix, no matter how hard I tried, because it only belonged with the black. It couldn't be solved, the puzzle was perfect as it is._

**_Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh_**

**_Ah ooh ooh ooh ooh_**

**_Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh_**

**_Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh_**

Nate "Near" River, born August twenty four, died eleven November, at the age of seventy in his sleep.

Rest in peace.

* * *

What I tell you...so was it good?...please REVIEW!!!


End file.
